


5 Momentos en los que Dean Winchester se comportó extraño ||Destiel||

by Zay_raM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel es padre, Castiel no tiene su gracia completa, Dean tiene un bebé, Eventos después de la octava temporada, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Sam se vuelve tío
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: 5 Momentos en los que Castiel notó que Dean Winchester se comportaba extraño... mucho más de lo habitual. Y un momento en donde descubrió la naturaleza de ese comportamiento.---→Supernatural semi AU→Destiel→Mención de sucesos de la octava temporada→M-preg no explícito.





	5 Momentos en los que Dean Winchester se comportó extraño ||Destiel||

Castiel era relativamente nuevo en eso del sentir como humano.

Desde que había perdido —y recuperado— su gracia angelical por culpa de diversas criaturas indeseables, Castiel había aprendido a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. La vida no le sabía a un conjunto de moléculas reunidas en un sándwich, y tampoco la veía solamente como la perfecta y compleja creación de su ausente padre; era, tal vez, como el funcionamiento perfecto y extraño de un rompecabezas compuesto por pequeñas piezas mecánicas que encajaban con mucha armonía entre sí.

Era más sencillo para él ahora entender la diferencia entre una sugerencia real de una sugerencia sarcástica.

Pero seguía siendo tan difícil saber que pensaban los demás como seres independientes e individuales. No estaba acostumbrado a la privacidad y unilateralidad que podían tener los humanos como un regalo exclusivo de su especie; ellos eran tan débiles pero tan independientes a la vez, que casi parecía una ironía cósmica llena de un significado casi filosófico.

Y también, desde que Metatrón lo engañó como a un idiota; Castiel descubrió que su pensamiento tenía un amplio vocabulario. Ya no era tan técnico, como si hubiera salido de una fábrica de computadoras hechas por algún ingeniero inteligente egresado del MIT; sino, tal vez, era una persona que tenía la tendencia a leer la filosofía de Nietzsche.

Aunque, continuando con su línea de ideas, para Castiel era difícil entender los pensamientos ajenos. Y mucho más difícil era entender y «solidarizarse» con las personas que tenían un amplio y delicado sentir humano.

Casualmente, una de esas personas era Dean Winchester.

Oh, sí. El cazador que le había apuñalado en el pecho cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Dean era un ser humano sumamente interesante.

Era fuerte y valiente, como todo buen cazador; era inteligente y astuto, con la capacidad de salir de cualquier apuro con un nota humorística e irónica; era sensible a su manera, comprendiendo como se sentían los demás, pero guardando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su sistema límbico; pero sobretodo, era una persona que jamás te abandonaría y que tenía esa fibra sensible de ser una buena madre.

Castiel se dio cuenta de ello cuando observó el comportamiento de Dean alrededor de su hermano en más de una ocasión. Él era como el estereotipo actualizado de una mamá gallina; siempre preocupado por su hermanito, cuidándolo de todo mal —aunque ya Sam estuviera cercano a los treinta y tantos, sin contar que fue utilizado por Lucifer en más de una ocasión y que, no menos importante, ya tenía suficientes traumas emocionales como para venderlos como una idea a la CW para producir y dirigir su propia sería televisiva—, y velando por su seguridad a pesar de que eso significara sacrificar algunos aspectos importantes de su vida.

Aspectos como el establecimiento permanente de una familia con descendientes, por ejemplo.

Pero según palabras propias del cazador, él estaba bien con tener a su baby, un par de cervezas, pay de manzana, a Sammy y a Castiel a su lado.

Y el ángel lo admiraba por ello.

Pero por más que lo admirara, seguía sin poder comprenderlo totalmente; en especial ahorita, que estaba presuntamente enfermo.

—Y pensar que pagué veinte dólares por esa hamburguesa —Dean se seguía lamentando después de la cuarta arcada frente al lavabo. Tenía la piel del rostro pálida y los labios temblorosos mientras se apoyaba firmemente de la cerámica. Sam estaba preocupado, puesto que Dean solamente se enfermaba cuando una maldición le caía encima; y ahora que estaban en medio de un caso en Arkansas, no tenían forma de cómo trasladarse al búnker para hallar los grimorios necesarios como para conseguir información—. Menuda mierda.

—Creo que deberías tomar un poco de aire antes de que tu cara se ponga verde —aconsejó Sam mientras buscaba en su teléfono contrahechizos para todo tipo de maldiciones. Castiel se preguntó si en Yahoo respuestas aparecería un post con buenas puntuaciones para eso—. La noche está fresca. Aprovecha.

Dean lo miró con la expresión de pocos amigos. Expresión que, añadía Castiel, era totalmente cierta en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Dean se enjuagó su amarga boca mientras trataba de estabilizarse. Castiel quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Sabía que Dean no estaba maldito. Pero si tenía algo muy extraño a su alrededor, y eso lo mantenía inquieto. Sin embargo, una vez más sus limitaciones en la interacción social aceptable y el entendimiento de las funciones complejas de la psiquis del cazador le impidió comunicarse adecuadamente con él.

Por lo que se conformó con acompañarlo hasta la salida de la habitación en el motel en el que estaban de paso.

— ¿Alguna vez te habías sentido así? —intentó preguntar Castiel con la pequeña esperanza de que Dean pudiera no tener nada más que una indigestión por tanta comida basura que tenía atorado en el torrente sanguíneo— ¿Te gustaría llamar a un doctor?

— ¿Sentirme cómo? ¿Cómo si fuera a terminar expulsando hasta el líquido amniótico que me quedaba en el estómago cuando era un feto? —Castiel supuso que era una gran metáfora para referirse a expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago. Sin embargo, no añadió nada. Dean entonces negó mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos— No, Cas. Jamás me había sentido así desde la última vez que nos llevaste a cualquier lado con tus habilidades de jodido ángel. Y no, no necesito un doctor... Ya pasará.

Pero Castiel no estaba seguro que eso fuera un simple malestar que desaparecía aplicando el característico tratamiento del olvido selectivo que le aplicaban los Winchester a la mayoría de sus problemas personales de origen no sobrenatural.

Además, Dean tenía días así. Solamente que no estaban tan pronunciados sus síntomas.

Castiel no deseaba nada más en el mundo que poder tener sus habilidades celestiales de vuelta en todo su esplendor. Eso podría solucionar tantos problemas tan sencillos o complejos como estos sin tener que depender de nadie. Pero esos anhelos eran de esa índole a la que pertenecían los deseos que nunca podrían cumplirse.

Entonces sólo se conformó con acariciar sutilmente la espalda del cazador mientras examinaba su cuerpo en busca de algún daño reconocible. Fue una sorpresa agradable descubrir que nada malo sucedía con el cuerpo de Dean; o al menos, nada que lo pudiera dañar a corto plazo. Pero si Dean seguía descuidando su salud así; Castiel entonces no tendría que preocuparse por las amenazas angélicas y demoníacas, sino más bien por la hipertensión arterial y el colesterol alto.

La piel del cazador se erizó bastante al sentir el tacto suave e inocentes del ángel. No era nada que él no haya hecho antes, como aquellas veces en las que le tocaba la frente para reparar las fracturas en su interior; pero desde un tiempo para acá, su visualización sobre su compañero ya no era tan parcial como en el principio. Y Dean se maldecía por ello.

Algo que Castiel no sabía.

O presuntamente no sabía.

—Dean... —murmuró Castiel con su voz profunda y ronca. Eso le causaba tantos estremecimientos a Dean, tantos que ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir de pie cuando sus rodillas no tenían la fortaleza para mantenerlo— Ha pasado un tiempo...

Y el toque suave e inocente pasó a ser una tenue caricia que invitaba a perderse en aquellos caminos que Dean había transitado alguna vez. Caminos que recordaba con exactitud y que, para bien o para mal, los tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Castiel sabía que Sam estaba en la habitación averiguando sobre cómo contrarrestar maldiciones mientras se concentraba al mismo tiempo en sus propios asuntos que involucraban a la criatura de paso que tenían que cazar; por lo que estaba ocupado y entretenido a su manera. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no se daría cuenta de la ausencia de ellos durante una hora o dos.

Dean sonrió cuando los ojos increíblemente hermosos de Castiel se oscurecieron. El azul del cielo invadido por una tormenta de lujuria torrencial.

Y sin más, Castiel caminó junto a Dean a otra habitación del motel aprovechando que los huéspedes esa noche estaban dispersos a lo largo del edificio.

***

Esa misma noche, cuando los hermanos dormían en la habitación, Castiel se dispuso a vigilar sus sueños.

Cuando tuvo su periodo como humano, comprendió lo hermoso que era sumergirse en ese profundo naufragio de recuerdos y deseos que los humanos llamaban sueño. Eran las imágenes más hermosas que recordaba —y eso viviendo de un ángel que había visto al primer humano en la civilización decía mucho—; con los colores más vivos que acompañaban a muchas escenas que lo colmaban de emociones fuertes y distintas. Pero ahora, que tenía su gracia a medias, ya no tenía necesidad de dormir otra vez.

Y lo peor, es que cuando intentaba hacerlo, no podía soñar.

Entonces, sólo se limitaba a vigilar los sueños de los demás.

Y mientras montaba su guardia, volvió a ver algo que le llamó la atención en Dean.

Tenía una marca pequeña pero que resplandecía con un fulgor tenue. Emanaba de su mano derecha que estaba descansando encima de su pecho. Castiel se asombró.

No era común ver «marcas resplandecientes» en humanos, mucho menos cuando estos no tenían encuentros con hadas ni con ningún tipo de criatura sobrenatural —a menos que contaran los encuentros que terminaban en una brutal masacre. Castiel se acercó poco a poco para observar aquella marca.

Aunque, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el repentino fulgor desapareció con la misma extrañeza con la que vino.

Eso no era una buena señal.

Pero entre otras cosas, Castiel estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Dean como para ver esa rojiza y pequeña marca de beso que tenía en el cuello.

Eso hizo sonreír al ángel.

Esa era una marca que si le gustaba ver encima del cazador.

En especial si era hecha por él.

———  
Dean muy pocas veces se enferma xx

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin! Después de un año sin escribir Destiel, por fin tengo una buena idea para hacer una historia corta. Y a pesar de que quería que fuera Omegaverse, me salió otra idea que me pareció mejor. Sin embargo... ¿te molesta el m-preg? Espero que no xd, porque sino, no disfrutarás lo que tengo que ofrecer.
> 
> ¡Joder sí! Extrañaba a mi cazador y a mi ángel favorito ♥


End file.
